mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2
(также The Cutie Re-Mark - Pt. 2 и The Cutie Re-Mark Part IIShows A-Z - my little pony friendship is magic on hub. The Futon Critic. Проверено 4 ноября 2015.) — двадцать шестая серия пятого сезона и 117 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, вторая половина финала сезона. В этой серии Сумеречная Искорка пытается не дать Старлайт Глиммер изменить историю, но боится, что её старания могут стать тщетными. Производство 2 июня 2015 года Ник Конфалоне написал шутку в Twitter: "#MLPSeason5 season finale leaked pic.twitter.com/7WGDaC26z3".Nick Confalone on Twitter: "#MLPSeason5 season finale leaked http://t.co/7WGDaC26z3" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2015-06-02). Проверено 29 ноября 2015. Всех персонажей, появившихся в эпизоде, нарисовали Кора Косицка и Фернанда Рибейро.Man, this finale. @kkosicka and @fe_rib really out did themselves with all the character designs this episode #MLP5 Ребекка Дарт. Twitter (2015-11-28). Проверено 13 марта 2016. Джим Миллер выложил в Twitter пост, упоминающий дом, где Санбёрст покинул Старлайт, когда те были жеребятами, и настоял на том, что это дом Старлайт.@NormandyJayden If I remember correctly, it was intended to be Starlight's. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-03-29). Проверено 29 марта 2016. Это последний эпизод, в котором Джейсон Тиссен был консультационным режиссёром, после чего он начал работать всё время над фильмом 2017 года "Мой маленький пони".title=The season 5 finale marks the end of my 6 year run Directing MLP:FIM TV series as I am now full-time on the Feature film. #MLP5 Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2015-11-28). Проверено ] Zap2It и FiOS ошибочно указывают эпизод как 21 и его дату эфира как 19 октября. Позже в информацию включили эфир 28 ноября, но они всё ещё указывают 19 октября как первую дату эфира.My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: The Cutie Re-Mark Pt. 2 Zap2it. Проверено 20 октября 2015 4 декабря 2015 года этот эпизод и его первая часть заменили «Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 и Часть 2» на Netflix. Краткий пересказ Край оборотней После небольшого резюме предыдущей серии Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк утверждают Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и остальным пони, что они не оборотни. Тут появляется Зекора и наносит на Искорку и Спайка волшебную мазь — и она показывает, что они на самом деле из другого мира. Пока группа проходит через лес, Зекора объясняет, насколько увеличилась сила Королевы Крисалис, а Искорка, в свою очередь, объясняет, как действия Старлайт Глиммер изменили историю, которые в итоге привели аккурат к этой временной линии. thumb|Сопротивление Зекоры разрушается оборотнями. Зекора приводит Искорку и Спайка к лесному лагерю, где пони скрываются от глаз Крисалис. Тут появляются Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга Дэш и говорят, что Крисалис напала на Понивилль, но Зекора думает, что они —замаскированные оборотни. Впрочем, это оказывается сущей правдой, причём Эпплджек оказывается на самом деле самой королевой (!) — её армия нападает на лагерь. Пока Зекора и её сопротивление отбивают нападение, Искорка и Спайк бегут к Карте знаков отличия и возвращаются в прошлое. Вернувшись в Клаудсдейл в прошлом, Искорка и Старлайт атакуют друг друга магией. Кобылка Радуга Дэш останавливает гонку и смотрит на эту зрелищную битву, так что звуковая радуга вновь отклоняется. Искорку и Спайка опять уносит в будущее. Вечная ночь thumb|left|Временная линия, где правит Лунная пони. Искорка и Спайк возвращаются в ещё одно будущее, где царит вечная ночь, и за ними гонятся древесные волки до самого Замка Двух сестёр. В результате повторного изменения времени замок всё ещё стоит, Лунная пони правит всей Эквестрией, а Рарити и Радуга Дэш являются её приспешниками. Узнав, что Искорка путешествовала во времени, Лунная пони требует от неё источник магии времени, намереваясь сама изменить историю таким образом, чтобы Элементы гармонии больше никогда не были найдены. Она даже берёт Спайка в заложники, дабы убедиться в послушании Искорки. Искорка приводит Лунную пони к Карте знаков отличия, чтобы избавиться от древесных волков, и, прежде чем та успевает застать её врасплох, освобождает Спайка и с помощью свитка Старлайт вновь возвращается в прошлое. Война во времени thumb|Битва за радугу. Искорка опять возвращается в прошлое, надеясь остановить попытки Старлайт Глиммер. Далее следует сцена, где Искорке не удаётся помешать Старлайт предотвратить звуковую радугу, вместо чего она возвращается каждый раз в будущее. В одной альтернативной временной линии Лорд Тирек опустошает целиком Эквестрию без какого бы то ни было противодействия; в ещё одной ещё не перевоспитанный Дискорд правит Эквестрией в хаосе; а в другой Флим и Флэм бульдозером вырубают целые леса, дабы добиться своих целей. Невзирая на многочисленные провалы, Искорка решает не сдаваться, даже если этот конфликт со Старлайт и будет длиться вечно. Прежде чем Искорка снова попадает в будущее, она застигает Старлайт и показывает ей результат всех её деяний. Искорка, Спайк и Старлайт возвращаются в будущее, где Эквестрия оказывается бескрайней пустыней. Вначале Старлайт приходит в шок от такого последствия, однако затем отказывается верить тому, что это вышло вследствие отсутствия дружбы у основных персонажей, а также бранит Искорку за то, что та разрушила то, что она построила. Искорка говорит, что не знает, что заставило Старлайт поступить так,— Старлайт в ярости решает показать ей, отправляя троих назад в прошлое. История Старлайт Глиммер thumb|left|Одна дружба заканчивается... Старлайт приводит Искорку и Спайка в свой старый городок, где она некогда была лучшим другом единорога по имени Санбёрст. Как только Санбёрст предотвращает несчастный случай, из-за которого на Старлайт могла бы упасть целая стопка книг, он получает свой знак отличия. Когда он уезжает в Кантерлот изучать магию с похвалой от всего города, Старлайт чувствует себя покинутой. С тех пор она никогда не заводит друзей из страха, что знак отличия отнимет их у неё тоже. Старлайт отправляет троих назад в прошлый Клаудсдейл и готовится снова предотвратить звуковую радугу. Более того, она собирается разорвать свиток, так чтобы её изменения во времени стали пожизненными. Искорка снова умоляет Старлайт прекратить, увидев многочисленные ужасные будущие. Старлайт опять отказывается признать, что отношения Искорки с её друзьями особенные, но Искорка говорит ей: различия главных персонажей — как раз то, что укрепляет их дружбу. thumb|...а другая начинается. Старлайт всё ещё грустит по дружбе её с Санбёрстом — Искорка говорит ей завести новых друзей и проработать возникающие проблемы вместе. Она протягивает копыто Старлайт, и та медленно пожимает его — звуковая радуга всё-таки происходит. Без друзей не проживёшь Искорка, Старлайт и Спайк возвращаются в восстановленное прежнее будущее, и свиток путешествия во времени исчезает во вспышке света. Приходят друзья Искорки и спрашивают, что тут происходит, плюс они обеспокоены присутствием Старлайт. thumb|left|Старлайт и главные персонажи. Спустя несколько времени Искорка рассказывает своим друзьям о своих мучениях во время передвижения во времени, и они обсуждают, как лучше всего подружиться со Старлайт Глиммер. Эпплджек считает, что Старлайт слишком сильна, чтобы дать ей свободу, а Искорка решает помочь ей изучить больше о дружбе и сделать Эквестрию лучше, на что остальные персонажи соглашаются. В признания своего нового начинания Старлайт Глиммер ведёт своих друзей с бодрой песней о том, как дружба изменяет мир. Старлайт извиняется перед пони. которых обидела в прошлом, и эпизод заканчивается большим групповым кадром понивилльцев со Старлайт и главными персонажами посередине. Цитаты :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! Мы не оборотни! Я — пони! А он — дракон! :Пинки Пай: Сомневаюсь! Сделай что-то драконское! :Спайк: рыгает :Пинки Пай: хрипит Достаточно! :Зекора: Время — река: каждое изменение даёт эффект дальше по течению. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь? Тебе надо закончить гонку! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ни за что! Это намного интереснее! :Спайк: Это странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Полагаю, ты не про наше падение: это уже входит в привычку. :Спайк: Рарити, это я! :Рарити: Я не общаюсь с драконами. И никто из пони не станет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне надо вернуться к карте, чтобы не дать Старлайт изменить прошлое: каждое прошлое, в которое я попадаю, хуже предыдущего! :Лунная пони: Ты говоришь о путешествии во времени? Я бы очень хотела это увидеть. :Старлайт Глиммер: Готова к ещё одной битве за гонку, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Ты была права. Я не могу остановить тебя. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты не можешь заставить меня смириться — мы будем соревноваться снова и снова! :Старлайт Глиммер: О! Что особенного в твоих друзьях?! Как группа таких разных пони может быть настолько важной?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Различия между мной и моими друзьями — именно то, что укрепляет нашу дружбу! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала, мы с Санбёрстом одинаковые. Но оказалось, что мы разные, и наша дружба рухнула! :Сумеречная Искорка: Попробуй ещё раз! Заведи новых друзей! И если происходит что-то, что всё меняет, попытайтесь обсудить это вместе! Вот это и есть дружба! И не только моя дружба важна для Эквестрии! Дружба каждой пони важна! Мы оказались здесь, потому что ты потеряла друга. Но у тебя может быть столько друзей — дай себе шанс! :Старлайт Глиммер: Как я узнаю, что это не закончится так же? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь: всё зависит только от тебя. :Рарити: Во имя Эквестрии, что это было?! :Флаттершай: Тут всё в порядке? :Пинки Пай: пищит А можно повторить? :Радуга Дэш: Я знала, что звуковая радуга — это классно, но я не думала, что от неё зависела вся Эквестрия! :Старлайт Глиммер: выдыхает Я знаю: нет прощения тому, что я сделала,— но поверьте, я готова к любому наказанию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думала о том, как пострадала Эквестрия даже без одной группы друзей. Если разрушить хотя бы одну дружбу, может случиться катастрофа. :Старлайт Глиммер: Теперь я поняла, что это правда. Галерея Справки en:The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 de:Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 uk:uk:К'юті-перемаркування. Частина 2 Категория:Серии пятого сезона